TalesFromTheBlackMarsh
by stressfulpizza
Summary: The story of Derkeethus, the Argonian from Skyrim and meeting his true love. It will be split into several parts :) this is part one.


It was never really understood why Argonians were so hated amongst the people of Skyrim. Derkeethus, along with his fellow Argonians were more than used to feeling downtrodden by those in power and those around them.

Thankfully the people of Darkwater Crossing were more than welcoming of him when he'd stumbled upon the area. He'd left Black Water Marsh in a hurry, leaving behind everything and everyone he'd once known for the promise of a better life.

"A better life indeed", he thought to himself as he sat around the fire with his companions. The spit roast crackled nicely as the flames and sparks danced their way into the night sky. The following morning he would set off for Darkwater Passage in search of iron ore and other treasures he could find.

It seemed like a great idea; a fool proof plan. He thought he could really profit from whatever he'd find inside the cave. Upon arriving at the entrance, there was a sudden descent into deep water. He found himself soaked and his miners clothes drenched. They were discarded at the entrance of the cave and he eagerly moved on without a care in the world. He'd been fairly unprepared and had felt so when he spied a small group of Chaurus further up in the cave. However he did his best to avoid them and swam off underwater out of sight. He resurfaced and briefly gathered himself. Inside the cavern was a vast collection of tunnels and routes to explore. He picked up an ancient nord war axe and an iron sword and paid no notice to the many skeletons which were laid around him. The further he seemed to venture, the darkness intensified along with the strong smell of damp and rotting flesh. He was almost sure that he'd heard growling and snarling somewhere along the tunnels but he carried on and hummed to himself under his breath.

It seemed too good to be true that all this loot was just left here for anyone to collect. There was the sound of a rhythmic 'drip drip drip' of water which was almost hypnotic. He found himself feeling dazed and tired which was strange, he was sure he'd managed to sleep well enough the night before. In the middle of his path, he spied a sparkling ruby and an emerald necklace. He rushed to pick them up, swiftly lost his footing and then **BANG** – a dull pain on the back of his head and everything had gone black.

He awoke despite blurry vision and gently felt the back of his head. "Ouch!" he cried as he slowly attempted to stand up. The pain seemed to throb and radiate into the back of his neck and shoulder. He must've slipped and hit his head when he went to pick up those damned rocks, he thought. He knew these caves like the back of his hand and yet here he was, stuck and seemingly lost. It didn't take long before he quickly realised what had happened. An iron gate in front of him, a locked iron gate at that… He'd been captured by those filthy Falmer. Those same Falmer that the people of Darkwater Crossing had been talking about and had said to avoid. They dwelled within caves and caverns and anywhere they could find and their only wish was to destroy those who lived above ground in the "Overworld", as they called it.

He attempted to pull at the iron gate. Locked, just as he thought.

"Aren't you going to let me out of here?!" he yelled, as his words echoed throughout the caves.

"What do you want from me?!", he cried as he fell to his knees. He should've known better. He should've known better than to venture off on his own with the risks of danger even more so with Dragons having been sighted in Skyrim. He shuddered, at least he wasn't being imprisoned by a Dragon in this case.

His prison was cramped, damp and cold. Despite being an Argonian, he _didn't_ enjoy being permanently submerged in stagnant water. He wondered if anyone knew he had gone missing from his home. He wondered if Sondas had thought of him or told any of the guards he'd gone missing. Sondas, he thought. His one true friend who'd been there for him since he arrived from Black Water Marsh. Maybe he'd send a mercenary to rescue him. Maybe. If he had the gold.


End file.
